


Tinman without a Brain, Tinman without a Heart

by lilac_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Cyborgs, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Genius Inventor America!, Genius Scientist Japan!, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Innocence, Love, M/M, Mann vs. Machine, Naive England, Naive Mexico, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Follow your heart but take your brain with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Comes Knocking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Arthur Kirkland rushed through the dreaded section C hallway. Making sure to avoid any chatty nurses that creep the hallways, deprived from non-mechanical human based communication. And although he pitied the poor beings for being assigned to the diseased contained/lab unit of the facility, he did not feel much so as to waste valuable conserved energy into conversing with them. Especially not when the reduced amount of patient provided him the opportunity to go down to section C, if only for a brief moment.

Picking up the pace and only stopping to "become one with the wall" when he heard the squeaking wheels of a cart being towed, Dr. Kirkland, not even bothering to show his identification card, pushed the double doors opened. 

" _Hola,_ " he was greeted.

"You didn't reactivate the security program, again," the blonde muttered a response but made no attempt to fully reprimand the other as he strode up to the plastic lawn chair the girl was sitting in.

"It doesn't matter when _we're_ the only ones  whoever come to this place," Isabella replied while handing him the clear plastic clipboard. Arthur recited the code and the plastic screen turned on with a holographic image of a heart beating.

"Is what you think, you never know when one of those "contained humans" in the other rooms can wake up and cause havoc or possibly hurt you. How are they? Have you noticed any changes in the monitor?" He kept his eyes on the images as they changed from the heart, to the brain, to the lungs, and so on.

She scoffed before rolling her eyes, "Right, but that will never happen because _I'm_ the one that controls this entire floor from _this_ very room. And also the fact that it's almost impossible to contract any forlorn disease like cancer or bruise. No changes have occurred since four hours ago." 

The young technician glanced up at the specimen floating in their jello-like liquid prison with serene expressions despite being nude. The ghastly glow from their cylinders was the source of light inside the room. Well, it's not like they needed light anyway.

Arthur walked to the oxygen tanks stationed between the specimen, "I'm just worried about you, Isabella," he said once his back was to her and checked the air levels.

"Worrying about me? No, Arthur, _I_ should be worrying about _you_!" The girls indignant attitude activating manually, "You haven't been fully charging yourself for months, _months_! What would _they_ say if they saw you like this? If _he_ was you like this? He would tell us to stop all of this."

Dr. Kirkland turned, startled a bit by Isabella's sudden outburst. He remembered reading somewhere that once a child feels like they are being neglected, they tend to lash out no matter what the age or gender. As much as he would have wanted to help her, he knew that it would not be him she wanted attention from. So with a quick glance at the holographic watch indicating his ten minutes of peace were up, Arthur handed the clipboard back to the scowling girl, "... I'll be back soon," he gave her head a quick pat and hurriedly left the room.

Isabella's hands balled into fists full of the white material of her lab coat before blowing at a piece back at a piece of hair that came out of place with a huff. She settled back in the sorry excuse of her seating arrangements and curled herself into a ball while her eyes never left the other two in the room. Allowing herself to only focus on one of the specimen for a moment, the smaller man with raven-hair and incredibly white skin, she had to keep herself from scowling or risk her face sticking that way permanently. Relinquishing a sigh long over do from the countless frustrations she faced alone with Arthur, she shook her head, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come one, come on, we're going to be late!" Isabella urged the smaller man with her hands.

"Calm down, Isabella-san, there's no need to rush," Kiku, the unfortunate one forced to keep up with the young girl tried to calm her down as best he could,"No one's going to take our place by diamond square."

"But what if someone does? They can't!" The young girl feverantly shook her head, quickly glanced to the side to look at the two blonds a little ways away, and whispered to his ear, "Everything has to be perfect tonight for those two," pulling back, she smiled grinned and he blushed. How could he not when she was and still is to close for his comfort.

"Alright, that's enough PDA for one day," Alfred, her brother, pushed the two apart and although he was laughing good naturedly, he was serious, "Please be a little more aware of your surroundings, children," the American meant it to be as a joke considering that Kiku was older than him.

"God, Alfred, they weren't doing anything remotely indecent," Arthur, Alfred's boyfriend, Kiku's friend, and Isabella's soon-to-be official soon-to-be brother-in-law, stopped at his side and rolled his eyes.

"How do you know they weren't?"

"How do you know they were?"

As amusing it was to watch Arthur and Alfred verbally fight with each other, Isabella grew exceedingly impatient to get where they need to be in order to have her one and only older brother propose! She did have time to be mad about Alfred's fatherly my-daughter-is-not-ready-to-date mode. Not today at least. 

Kiku watched the exchange with a small smile. He knew they're fights weren't real or held any real malice for the other. The Japanese man was simply happy about his friend's and co-worker's progress, relationship wise. In the back of his mind, he wondered if someday he would...

_Chu!_

She only meant to kiss his cheek not his mouth! Isabella pulled away from the accidental accident that should not have occurred or embarrassed her for that matter. At least it wasn't as indecent as what she once had the pleasure of seeing her brother due to the smaller blonde. Anyway, it looked like the kiss on the mouth was more effective than on the cheek as she was able to turn her brother into stone, still and unblinking, and have his undivided attention.

"Now that I have your attention, hurry up! Arthur and I didn't pick you guys up from your workplace at the lab for nothing! Let's go!" Isabella ran ahead, passing through streets without a care, to secure the spot by the fountain next to the overgrown magnolia plants just below the overhanging branch that provided shade on the cement.

"Isa- " Alfred was about to go after the girl, his face an unmistakable shade of red. Luckily, his lover stopped him by the arm.

"I'll go after her. Why don't you use this time to cool your head? Then I'm sure you and Kiku would have something to discuss," With a quick pick to the taller man's cheek, the green eyes man sprinted after her, " Isa- Gah- Isabella, be bloody careful!"

The American (still frozen place) and the Japanese man watched the retreating figure of the small Brit until it was lost by the flood of scurrying people and cars. This was one of the reasons Alfred loved Arthur. Unlike the many people he knew, the Brit was always one to care for the well-being others above anything else. He was a kind, beautiful soul that would put any spare change from his gas station purchase into the cancer foundation donation jar, pick up litter from the park whenever he took a stroll, fed the kitten's in the alley, and snuck an extra lollipop for the kids he attended at his internship in the hospital that Alfred had once had the pleasure of witnessing. What made the American even more love-struck with the bushy-brow blonde was the fact that not once had he had the need to  feel compensated or recognized for his good deeds. The honest declaration made his heart melt. Arthur was almost to good to be true (cute, honest, hardworking, sexy, etc). Of course, 'almost' refers to his faults such as his odd tsundere attitude, potty mouth, and the cold-calculating demeanor he has when facing adults which was completely different from when he treated children..

Yet, the young inventor didn't go along with his lover's plan. Neither spoke nor made any indication of wanting to speak and it frightened Kiku. He knew exactly what Arthur had been hinting at before he uttered a word, his "relationship" with Isabella needed to be handled. The topic had been marked taboo for two-years now and thus all utterance prohibited unless it was used to tease or joke about. It was the main reason their friendship had been on a sort of cold strain mid-August. Even if  Kiku had been the one to set up the grumpy Brit and boisterous American together and have the progress in said relationship break all expectation. He knew Alfred had every right to feel upset or betrayed. After all, the young boy had been reassured time and time again by Kiku that he would never fall for a very young girl upon introduction and so Alfred should have nothing to worry about when he brought her over to the lab. Well, he stayed true to his word and nothing happened when _he_ met the 14-year-old but the same could not be said about _her_ one year later. Her incessant disposition (stubborn as a mule), over-the-top affection (can't go one day without hugging or holding hands), and emotional instability (smiles one minute and the next have tears rolling down her cheeks), was enough to drive the poor man up a corner and admit he liked her, more than he truly should. 

Alfred had been beyond angry that day and banned Isabella from coming to his workplace and Kiku from talking to him, but in order to satisfy Isabella, and get Arthur to talk to him again, he lifted the "punishment" and gave them permission to pursue a relationship (if they were serious about it) when Isabella reached legal age. For now, absolutely nothing lovey-dovey, couple stuff was allowed. Needless to say, Isabella didn't comply all the time, which at times irked the older one.

"I'm sure... that kiss between you two wasn't supposed to happen," Kiku blinked and looked up to see the side of the American's face a little tense around his jaw and blue eyes looking straight ahead the entire time. He was more than surprised that the first words the young man had use were not aimed to reprimand him.

"Yes, It was... an accident," the Japanese man slowly nodded because it was in fact not intentional, "Isabella-san was just overexcited when she heard you were planning to propose to Arthur-san today and wanted it be official right away," Kiku was thankful Alfred didn't think deeply about the touch and that he was very mature about the situation.

In response, Alfred grinned shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Really, she's that thrilled?... Yeah, of course," his grinned grew bigger and confidence flared,"After all, I am going to spend the rest of my life with the two most important people in my life from now on. Which is why you, my friend, can't take my sister back to your country!" He teased.

"P-Pardon," his face flared,"b-but to whom m-might you b-be addressing?" Surely, the American was not being serious about insinuating that... 

Alfred laughed as Kiku stuttered incomprehensible words. The mood had significantly brighten and the air warm. It were times like these that anyone could appreciation as their time took a turn for the worst. 

It started with the scream of a young woman, several people crowding around to asking what was wrong, onlookers colliding with one other as they walked and looked up at the all directions wondering what the female had seen, people rolling their eyes and going back to whatever it was they were doing without a care, and at last have a small child so perceptive yet naive to say in eagerness, "Mommy, a TV is falling from the sky!"

Eyes upon eyes flickered to the direction the child pointed. Sure enough, the giant digital board from Diamond square hung forward by its cord before snapping. More screams erupted and people flailed about calling out names that sounded similar to each other. Alfred, having had sense enough to start running before chaos erupted shoved and pushed his way through the masses. The moment his eyes focused on those familiar discolored edges he knew it was the board directly under the place Isabella and Arthur would be waiting, the place where he was planning to propose.

Faster, faster, he ran until his very lungs screamed for air they so desperately needed. His legs ached and arm hurt from shoving person by person in his way. But it didn't matter, none of the bad words he was called or dirty looks he received mattered if it meant he could see them safe and sound. 

_That's right, they'll be alright. Nothing happened to them. They probably stopped somewhere to rest because their legs ached._ He prayed as his legs slowed to a jog and stopped at the end of a human fence. Kiku not far behind.

"Blood! There's blood!"

"How many?"

"Five or ten, I can't remember."

"Did anyone make it? Is anyone alive"

"I don't know, but-"

"I see a girl, there's girl over there!"

"Oh my fucking god, there's half a body next to her!"

Against his better judgement, Alfred and Kiku plowed through the crowd until they were at the very center of the scene that would haunt them for night to come. Blood oozed from underneath the shattered remains of the black now red digital board. Tiny glass shards scattered over the pavement several yards and attacked those unlucky fellows who had been around the incident but not underneath it. They were injured, but alive.

They caught sight of the two protruding bodies and walked forth, ignoring the cries and protests of the men and women almost begging them to not look. Glass crunched at there feet and Kiku felt pain go up his leg but dismissed it as soon as he and Alfred reached the edge. Two feet away and five below the girl faced to the side, her curly hair hiding opened or closed eyes, her hands reaching above her head like a plank and upper back bulging from a hot-pink jacket. 

Alfred and Kiku could only see from the waist and down of the second body, obviously male. He wore slacks for business, shoes on oddly bent feet that gleamed financial stability in his life, and his shirt no longer able to define what color it was soaked with red liquids.

Staring, stare, stare their gazes were trapped on the two that had been smiling and fighting with only several minutes ago. Then a hand clamped itself firmly on the American's shoulder. He jumped but look back to see the face of a worn officer and hear the _whooing_ of several ambulances and fire trucks,"Son," the officer tried to focus Alfred's attention while his partner got Kiku's,"please listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Do you know who these two individuals are?"

Alfred opened his mouth and wailed.


	2. Dealing with the Devil

_"Why did you decide to become an inventor?" Arthur asked, his hands playing with Alfred's hair. A past time the American enjoyed very much when both blondes had time to lay on the couch and snuggle._

_"Hmm?" He slowly opened one eye to look at his green-eyed lover before pulling him tighter,"why?" He yawned._

_"Why." Arthur agreed._

_"Well," Alfred yawned again and blinked both eyes opened, "because it was something I knew how to do already."_

_"If it was something you already knew how to do, then why not use those skills to work at some high end tech-y place like **Apple** or **TechHealth** instead of a toy factory?" The Brit asked, annoyed for some reason._

_"Hey! There's nothing wrong with working at Game's R the Future. I like working there and getting paid while creating something I enjoy and know others will too feels unbelievable! Do you like working at the hospital?"_

_"Bloody hell, Yes," Alfred chuckled as boyfriend's face brightened, "being able to explain to patients there concerns, easing their worry, saving a life, and bonding , I love every minute of it!"_

_"See, what you feel for your job, I feel for mine." A grin spread over the American's lip as he rubbed noses with the smaller man._

_Arthur blushed and looked away, "I still think you could have used your gift to better mankind," He mumbled, thinking of the impossibility of contraptions built by the young man using unorthodox materials and equations the future doctor could only dream of comprehending._

_The American sighed, "And there you go again, thinking about people you don't even know. It's irritating honestly," he positioned himself hovering over the perplexed Brit._

_"Have you forgotten that you, my dear Alfred, are part of mankind too?"_

_"No, I haven't forgotten," He rolled his eyes and moved closer._

_"Then how come you find it irritating?" By now, Arthur was pretty sure he knew why but there was no harm in asking now, was there. A smile grew on his plush tiny mouth._

_"Because **they** aren't me." And he sealed their lips._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred jolted upright in his seat. Several gadgets and bolts fell to the ground in response making the computer _whirr_ for the first time that day, "Is. Everything. Alright. Alfred," the English voice paused through intervals with every word spoken, "I. Heard. A. Loud. Sound."

The American rubbed his eyes and nodded his head even though he knew the computer had no way of seeing the action,"Yeah, I just woke up on my desk again. And sounds to me like you need an update RU4-T7A," He smiled small and began updating his computer with yet another program he installed the day before.

"I. Love. You," the computer _whirred_ before shutting down to reset and accept the installments.

Alfred's breath hitched in response. Even if he was the one that programmed RU-4T7A to say said phrase every time it felt Alfred's presence leave to fill the hollow, he felt like crying. Wailing like he did the first time before tearing his apartment apart a second time and only be stopped by Arthur's mother and Kiku.

His phone rang. _Strange_ , Alfred thought as he dried his tears and cleared his throat. Who would be calling him at, he checked the digital clock next to the computer, nine in the morning? Is it work because I was sure I had another week to work on the console.

Getting up, he walked out of his work room and into the living room. Past the old timer lamp and to the right of the red arm chair positioned to the window. Alfred merely stared out the window, stuck in the past once again.

**_"So is here alright?"_ **

**_"No! It's needs to be closer to the window, so I can see the outside when I sit!"_ **

**_"Sheesh, you're demanding," He laughed but did as instructed, "there?"_ **

**_"Tilt it to the side, a little more and stop! Perfect! Now when Arthur comes over, I won't have to hide in my room while you two suck faces! I can just look out at the beautiful city!"_ **

_**"Isabella!"** _

Alfred picked up the phone and cleared his throat, "Hello?"

_"Alfred-san?"_

"Kiku?" Alfred was genuinely surprised. He hadn't heard from the Japanese man since he quit the toy company and took a job at as some scientist somewhere for someone. A clinic or hospital, perhaps, "What's up? Haven't heard from you for a while." _  
_

_"I'm doing well, a little trouble here and there with co-workers and the like but it's nothing new. How have you been?"_ Both were at ease to find themselves making comfortable conservation after six months.

"Fine, presenting, playing, you know the drill. It's great talkin' to you again, so what do you need? You're not getting hitched now, are you?" ** _  
_**

**_Wow, way to go Al, you fucking messed up._** The other line stayed silent for a brief second. _  
_

_"No."_

"Oh, okay." _ **Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!** _ "So why did you..."

_"Call? To see if you had some time to come over. I have something I would like to discuss with you."_

"Yeah, sure I'll be there," he readily agreed, relaxing that his old friend was not perturbed by his insensitive comment.

_"Alright, see you at noon."_

"Yeah," Alfred lingered by the line, a part of him not willing to let go of what felt like the past he wanted but couldn't have. Placing the phone on the red seat he walked back to his work room where RU4-T7A just finished rebooting.

"Welcome back, Alfred. I love you."

Remaining silent, the American prayed for noon to come faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have to admit, Kiks. Whatever you do, keep doing it," Alfred whistled at the house (mansion) his friend claimed his own. A lavishly beautiful home quite monotone looking with eggshell colored everything but the columns or actual door of the tiny version of Bill Gate's home. Well, all the houses around the neighborhood looked like so.

The inside was just as drab and modern all steel and dyed bricks but a preponderance amount of space for at least ten people. And just as he expected, like every movie he watched with a big home, it felt lonely.

"Thank you for your compliment, Alfred-san," Kiku smiled, an odd wide smile that didn't manage to touch his eyes as it become accustomed to, "but what I want to show you is down in the lab."

"You built a lab! Let's go then!" The excited man grabbed the smaller man's arm an pulled him along to who knows (the owner, of course) where. Only until he realized that he had absolutely no idea how to get around the big house.

"This way," Kiku directed going down the stairs Alfred had taken them up two, taking a left past the dinning room and kitchen, and to the directly across the pantry's door.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"It will be easier to explain once I show you, what it is," gollowing the man down another set of stairs which Alfred was able to restrain himself from groaning at. They made it to the steel door and pushed it opened.

Alfred would have whistled, the lab was everything that his work room wasn't. Everything he dreamed a lab should look like. One extensive rectangular room split directly at the middle separating the room specifically designed for engineering from the chemist compartment filled with beakers and tubes. Tables aligned in front of another. There were more rooms, he deduced when he discovered multiple doors on opposite walls.

He would have been bouncy off the walls like an eager child at this time, asking if he could go and explore before getting back to whatever business he had with the Japanese male. But upon seeing the "body" lying on the cold surface of the table in the chemist side, he nearly choked. Kiku made his way over to the table, being mindful not to address the stunned American at the moment.

The body was female. Obvious by the no intricate male parts exposed by the sheer nakedness and tiny mounds in the upper chest area. Stark white skin tinted green from what he could see all the way to the scalp which was hairless. The face had taken time construct. Her cheekbones where not prominent like those on a child and looked a lot like a heart  with a button nose.

It not only angered the American but disgusted him, "What the fuck is this," he stomped to the smaller man who was stationed in front of the-the thing that looked like his deceased sister on the table. He grabbed the color of the other man's suit and let his voice do the shaking, "Is this a joke? Is this your idea of some sick joke, Honda. Cause I ain't laughin'!"

Honda didn't quiver nor shake, he didn't even look phased by Alfred's outburst. Instead, the older man smiled, a smile that was full of resolve and self-pity, "No, Alfred-san. I assure you this isn't a joke," he spoke in a controlled mild manner as he pried the younger man's fists off his dress shirt and walked around the other side, "It's just as you see it is. 15B-E1LA, activate."

In less than a second, the thing complied. It's torso rose and turned making Alfred jump as he came face to face with the monstrosity. It's lower half of its body followed the upper half in a movement which would be excruciatingly painful for any human being. Throughout the entire sitting and re-positioning process not once did the eyelids flutter open even when given the command. The robot merely sat and tilted its head, unsure of what to do.

Frowning a bit, Kiku shook it off and began to explain, "Three layers of substituted keratincytes were made from the parenchyma, lingin, and cytoplasm petals of a plant created in this very room and bred to only produce parenchyma, lingin and cytoplasm. But as you can see on contact the skin oozes and has that unpleasant mint-tint," he prodded at the skin.

"I have yet to have fine a possible fiber substitute for the hair. It may be easier to use doll-hair but I find it distasteful as much as using hair from salons for wigs. With this predicament, I haven't found the time to find the formula to regulate the growth of nails or teeth. I can't even think about programming any commands on the thing let alone make it sit up right. The investors will certainly not be pleased by this as they expect a completion date to be soon and their demands made and so on and forth," Kiku stopped his ramblings enough to remember why he brought the American in the first place (not to complain to, of course). And offered and apologetic smile, "Now, back to the topic at hand, do you understand what I am suggesting to you."

"What 'I understand' is that this pile of shit," he pointed at the robot,"that you created looks like my dead sister! What the actual fuck is going with you! Investors? Skin, nails, programming, human-like?"

Suddenly, his blue eyes widened, horror evident in his face. Was Kiku seriously trying to recreate a robot that looks like Isabella using rich people's money? Is it that hard for him to let go? Alfred did not need this type of suffering in his already depressing life.

"Hire a shrink, man. Cause you need one. This is wrong and you're fucked up! And I don't want no part in this," Alfred turned to leave but the door closed.

"Open the door." He did not turn around.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood my intentions, Alfred-san," the Japanese man said from his place.

"Open the door!"

"Not until you hear me out. You see, Alfred-san, I am not wallowing in sadness as you presume I am. Please look around, would you honestly think a person drowning themselves in self-pity could be capable of obtaining what I have? Working for one of the best known biomedical engineering facilities in the world?"

Alfred turned, his hands balled into fists and nostrils flaring,"Then why did you make that look like Isabella and for what purpose?!" He screamed, all of this making his stomach twist to knots.

Hazel met blue, "One, they want to see if its possible to substitute a living person with an Android that exhibits human characteristics."

"And two?"

He received a hard smile, "To bring pleasure to some of the more _unique_ costumers.'

"So you're basically constructing a living breathing whore that just so happens to look like my sister?"

"Ah, but she is not Isabella, Alfred-san. I simply borrowed the appearance to coax them. I apologize for not asking permission beforehand."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Then it's just as I thought. You're fucked up, bye." He turned again with the resolution of breaking down the door if it was still shut.

"If what I'm doing is considered wrong, then wouldn't your actions be just as bad?" Kiku spoke in the same tone as always but a playful smirk was in place.

Alfred stopped and slowly turned to face the Japanese man with squinted eyes and furrowed brows,"What are you getting at?"

"Oh, just that rumor has it that you've programmed your computer at home to sound and respond like a certain deceased British man."

The American paled causing his anger, to who let the cat out of the bag, to come out looking pink ,"I'm going to murder that fucking Canadian."

"Alfred-san, Matthew-san is only worrying about your mental and emotional health. More so once he figured out what 'name' you gave the program actually spells. You been depressed, moody, and unlike yourself. He also says how it's like you refuse to let go of the past."

Alfred looked down in shame. He was such a hypocrite. Telling someone to get over something when he-himself has yet to let go of the dead. It was pathetic and he had to admit it was just as bad as Kiku's thing. But not completely.

"But I'm not going to say that I think you should let go of the past."

He perked at this, what exactly did the older man mean? Alfred felt cold excitement bubble from within.

"You loved Arthur and chose him to spend your entire life with. Share the good times and the bad for life until death do you part. And it did on that unexpected day. However, if he were to be revived, brought back in another form but look, talk, and act exactly the original. Would you accept him? Would he still be your Arthur?"

The American kept his eyes from looking at the smaller man. If he didn't then without a doubt, Kiku would be able to see the moisture, the begging, the weakness that was resurfacing and considering the deal.

"If and only if you were to agree to help me for this project. I will ensure that once we finished, you can keep your Android and one would have so much as harmed a hair on his head. Do we have a deal?" Accompanying the cold smile of his face was the offer of a hand outstretched and pointed.

Licking his lips, Alfred looked left and right nervously like he was about to do something sinful (not the good kind, the very illegal kind) and he knew he probably was, but as any desperate man, or woman or child, and something Arthur would be whole-heartedly against, would do he shook on it.

Sealing his pact with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, we will explore human feelings based on popular belief. I'm sure the majority of you have heard of the phrase "follow your heart" quote England will be representing from the depths of my imagination or at least what I think and feel a person who follows their heart would do. And same goes for Mexico who will be representing the quote I came across of "Follow your brain, your hearts an idiot."


End file.
